1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a transmitter and a receiver for single-carrier signals, and more particularly, to a transmission method and reception method for multiplexed data.
2. Related Art
Among single carrier schemes, there is an IFDMA (interleaved FDMA) scheme whereby a data sequence is repeated in a specific pattern to generate a single carrier signal composed of frequency components (subcarriers) arranged at certain intervals (see “interleaved FDMA—A New Spread-Spectrum Multiple—Access Scheme”, Proc of ICC'98, Jun. 1998).
According to the above described IFDMA scheme, when a plurality of data sequences are multiplexed and transmitted by simultaneously using a plurality of channels (e.g., even-numbered channel made up of even-numbered frequency components and odd-numbered channel made up of odd-numbered frequency components), there is a problem that signal points of a transmission signal are no longer specific signal points such as QPSK and 8PSK and peak power of the transmission signal increases.